Christmas With The Luthor-Danvers
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is at the top.


**This is something I came up with for my Supercorp readers. Based a year after my Supergirl: Hidden feelings story and this is the summary; Kara and Lena are married and are going to have a christmas party. Hope you enjoy. (This is an AU where Haley isn't here and Alex still knows Kara is Supergirl.)**

**Luthor-Danvers' apartment:**

Christmas had come to National City and the crime rate was down which meant Supergirl was nowhere to be seen instead, she was being Kara Luthor-Danvers and spending christmas in her new apartment with her wife, Lena Luthor-Danvers and decorating the place.

"No meetings today, Lena?" Kara asked as she hung up the christmas tree decorations, she wasn't wearing her glasses because as well as Lena already knowing that she was Supergirl, Kara wanted a break from wearing glasses around her wife and be herself..

"No and if I did, I would cancel them to spend time with you," Lena replied as she placed tinsel over the door frames, Kara smiled as she hovered off the floor to put some decorations on the ceiling.. "What time are our guests due around?" Lena asked, Kara looked at her watch then looked up at Lena.

"Alex said she and Brainy will be here in four minutes with the drinks," Kara told her. "Nia and J'onn will be arriving in twenty minutes and James isn't coming." Lena smiled as she didn't want to see James.

"Kara, would it be mean of me to say that I'm happy that James isn't coming?" Lena asked as she looked up at her floating wife who was now putting up a 'Merry Christmas everyone' banner on the wall.

"To be honest babe, I'm kinda happy too that James isn't coming," Kara admitted which surprised Lena. "I heard from Winn that he's still not over you and if he came here to try and win you back, I'll fly him far away from here." Kara said and that made Lena smile, her wife was willing to do whatever it takes to protect her, even fly her ex-boyfriend to the other side of the world to keep him away.

"Kara, I've heard you speak like that before," Lena exclaimed and Kara smiled as she winked at her wife. "I love you." Lena said, Kara landed back on the floor and kissed Lena then they got back to work decorating. Lena was trying to put the angel on the top of tree but couldn't reach, Kara walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist then slowly hovered up so that Lena could put the angel on the top.

"What would you do without me?" Kara asked as she smiled at Lena then lowered themselves down.

"I don't know and don't ever want to ever find out," Lena replied, they were about to kiss when the doorbell went off, Kara went off to get the food ready while Lena walked over to answer the door to find Alex and Winn there with two bottles of wine.

"Sorry we're late," Alex smiled as she handed the bottles to Lena. "Brainy wanted to make a phone call before we left." Brainiac smiled then the two walked in and saw Kara cooking.

"Is it me or is Kara cooking without burning anything?" Brainy tried to joked but Kara heard that as she gave him a stern look which almost frightened Brainy. "I think I'll go and stand by the tree." Brainy said as he excused himself then walked over to the christmas tree, leaving the three women chuckle.

"So, how's the married couple doing?" Alex asked which made the pair smile and before they could answer, J'onn and Nia walked in carrying christmas gifts. "Who knew that we knew Santa Claus?" Alex joked and J'onn asked as he placed the presents down on the table while Nia carried the rest to the tree.

"These are from Nia, she just asked me to help her carry them." J'onn explained and everyone looked at Nia who smiled at them.

"I wanted to get everyone something to say thank you for helping me with my powers," Nia explained and everyone smiled, Kara walked over to them and hugged Nia. "Kara, you've been like the sister I've always wanted." Kara smiled as she looked at Nia.

"We're not going anywhere so don't worry about anything, Nia," Kara promised then thought of something funny. "Or should I call you, little sister?" Kara joked which made everyone smiled and Nia blush.

"Thanks Kara." Nia smiled and Kara hugged Nia, Lena walked over and joined in on the hug. "Now, what do you say we get this party started?" Kara shouted and everyone shouted in agreement so with that, Lena pressed play on the remote and christmas music started playing out loud.

**Later on:**

Time went by and the party was underway, J'onn and Alex were talking about Kara and how she was doing, Brainy was trying to flirt with Nia and wasn't doing a good job and the married couple were on the balcony talking about their lives as a couple.

"Kara, have you ever thought about raising a family of your own?" Lena asked after she had a slip of champagne, Kara smiled then looked at her wife.

"I have recently," Kara admitted then she held Lena's hand. "Why do you ask, Lena?" Kara asked, Lena smiled then looked at Kara as she moved Kara's hair out of her face.

"I've been developing a machine that can allow us to have our own child," Lena told Kara which surprised her. "And think about it: we can have our child with our DNA." Lena explained, a tear rolled down Kara's cheek then she kissed Lena.

"You are amazing, Lena Luthor-Danvers," Kara told her and Lena smiled. "I like the idea but let's talk about this after the holidays, deal?" Kara asked then she slipped her champagne.

"Deal," Lena replied then the pair walked into the living and held up their glasses. "Everyone, have a sit as Kara and me get the food." Lena called out so everyone made their way over to the big table while Kara and Lena walked into the kitchen and added the final preparations to the christmas meal. After it was done, the married couple carried everything over and Kara was doing things like a human and not using her powers. As soon as Kara and Lena sat down, Alex stood up and raised her glass which surprised everyone, Alex smiled and looked at Kara and Lena.

"Before we enjoy this wonderful meal that my sister somehow didn't burn," Alex started with a joke and it made everyone chuckle and Kara look a little embarrassed. "I have two things to say so I'm going to start off with Kara and Lena," Alex looked at the couple as they held hands. "You two have gotten married and if there's one thing I've cared about more than myself is that Kara is happy and Lena," Alex stopped then looked at Lena. "You have made Kara very happy, even more happy then when she has either doughnuts or potstickers." Alex joked and everyone laughed, including Kara and Lena, Brainy even tried laughing and it was weird.

"I thought I try to join the laughter." Brainiac pointed out and Nia smiled as she held his hand.

"There's a first time for everything, Brainy." Nia said as she kissed Brainiac on the cheek and he smiled a little.

"You should try and joke more often if that's the reward, Brainy." J'onn suggested and everyone chuckled.

"There's one more thing I would like to announce," Alex added which got everyone's attention. "I completed and sent off the adoption forms yesterday." Alex announced and everyone cheered for Alex, Kara jumped out of her chair and hugged her sister, they were both so happy.

"Congrats Alex!" Kara cried, Alex smiled then hugged Kara again and everyone clapped as they all knew how much Alex wanted to be a mother.

"It's thanks to you, Kara," Alex told her."You encouraged me to move on and not just be Director of the DEO but also be myself." Alex explained and Kara smiled as she always loved to help her older sister.

"And if you ever want a babysitter, I'm Auntie Lena or Uncle J'onn could look after them while we kick ass," Suggested Kara which made everyone chuckle. "And when I'm not busy, I could also take care of them." Kara then added as she held the glass then everyone else held up their glasses. "To what the future holds!" Kara called and everyone nodded in agreement.

"To what the future holds!" Everyone called out, Kara sat down between Lena and Nia then they started to eat their christmas dinner as it started snow and christmas music started playing which everyone very happy as they were with their family enjoying their time.

**Hoped you Supercorps fans liked this fanfic, I had this idea when I was watching all the Kara/Lena scenes on Supergirl. If you would like me to write another Supercorp fanfic then ask and I'll do what I can.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and again, I hoped you enjoyed this.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
